Isolation
by PaleRiderArtorias
Summary: Incoming transmission This is the research station Terra -static- we need intimidate -static- the spec-static- has escaped. This happen about -static- when they brought that -static-. People stared disappe-static-and all of a sudd-static-the USCM comman-static-disappeared then that -static- End of transmission


Isolation

I was sitting down on a crate in the cargo bay of the TS Endurance. I was scraping the name of my brothers on each side of my M14A Pulse Rifle, Nico Tanner and Marc Tanner. I nodded my head at my handy work then I heard the door to the bay open. I looked over my shoulder to see a young Latino around the age of 25. His eyes are brown and so is his hair, his skin is tan. This man is Private Aurelio Rain.

"Hey Joseph get your ass up to debrief ASAP," Aurelio said. "Captain Chris wants all of us present."

I only nodded my head and walked pass him. We walked to the elevator and got in. I pressed the second floor button. The elevator door closed and we slowly ascended.

"So what do you think the mission is?" Aurelio asked.

I only shrugged then the elevator doors open and we continued our walk to debrief. We passed a synthetic who was typing something into the ships data base. They look so human, the difference was they were pale white and their pupils glow green. As we got closer we were joined by a white guy with glass. He is a little taller than me and Aurelio. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were brown as well. This was Private Alaster York. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him and Aurelio high-five. Finally we arrived at debrief and I let them enter first for I am the rookie on the team. Inside the room was dimly lit and I could see the Captain Christopher Norn in his pitch black M3 Pattern Personal Armor. First Lieutenant. Harley Stross was in the same armor standing to the right of the Captain.

We saluted the Captain then took our seats around the Holotable.

"Lights off," Christopher said as the room went pitch black. "Hologram on."

I watched the table light up then a hologram appeared showing a massive space station. I could hear Alaster and Aurelio making sounds of amazement. Then I heard the Captain clear his throat and they fell silent.

"This is the research station Terra Nova," He said. "High command received a distress call from the Terra about 30 hours ago."

"Do we know the reason why the distress call was sent out?" I asked.

"We don't know the reason due to the transmission being scrambled then cutting off completely," Chris said.

I nodded and he continued. "Our main objective is to assess the situation and to report back to High command. We'll be arriving at the Terra within the hour, so it's time to suit up!"

Aurelio, Alaster and me got up and saluted our Captain and exited the room. I split from the two friends and head for my temporary living courters on the ship which was on the same floor. I arrived at the door and pressed in the pin code I was given. I watched the door slide open then I stepped into the make shift bedroom. I looked at my cot that was up against the wall then I walked over to a large case on the floor near my cot. I sat down on the cot and opened the case, inside was a midnight black M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet. I pulled it out and put it next to me, underneath it was my new M3 Pattern Personal Armor. I stood up and pulled it out of the case and strapped it all on. Then I grabbed my helmet and put it on.

….

I sat quietly in my room until I heard the Captain say over the intercoms that we arrived. I got up and headed for the Elevator. I arrived at the elevator and stepped in, I pressed the first floor button, the flight deck. The door was about to close.

"Hold the door!" A woman's voice called out.

I instantly shot my arm out to make sure the elevator doors don't close and I leaned to see brunette jogging towards the elevator. Her eyes were colored brown closest to the pupil, green around, a ring of bluish grey on the outside. I found them beautiful just like her with her freckles stretching from one cheek to the other. I blushed at my own thoughts.

"Thank you," The woman said as she entered. "Are you feeling well?"

"You are welcome ma'am," I said as the doors closed. "And I am fine but thank you for your concern."

She smiled and held her hand out for a handshake. "The name is Mackenzie Klein."

I took her hand and shook it before saying. "Joseph Tanner."

"Nice to meet you Tanner." She said.

I nodded my head then the elevator door open and we both got off. We walked together until I saw my squad waiting at the air lock. I waved good bye to Mackenzie and she waved back then I joined my team.

"Who was that Joseph?" Aurelio asked with a smirk.

"She is an acquaintance." I answered.

He only nodded his head but kept his smirk. I walked over to the wall and leaned against it. I watched as everyone was checking their gear and counting how many ammo clips they had.

"Um Captain Christopher…" A female voice said over the intercom and I recognized it as Mackenzie's voice.

"What is the problem Miss Klein?" He asked speaking into his com link.

"The Terra is not responding to any of my hales," She said. "You are going to have to spacewalk."

I heard Alaster laugh and Aurelio groan. "Thanks for the update miss Klein."

"You're welcome." She said.

"Alright squad, lets suit up again!" Captain Chris yelled.

After about 30 minutes of getting into space suit and checking oxygen supplies. We were finally ready and we were back at the docking doors. Mackenzie was standing their waiting for us. She gestured for us to enter then she sealed the door behind us.

"Alright one of us have to leap out and latch this onto the stations docking port," Christopher said. "So one wants to do it?"

Chris looked a Harley, he looked at me, I looked at Alaster and he looked at Aurelio. Then we all looked at him, he looked behind himself then pointed at himself. We all nodded and he moved to the front.

"You all suck." He said in serious tone as he took hold of the latch. "Depressurizing."

We took hold of the cable as the doors opened revealing to us the massive space station Terra Nova. The distance between the ship and the station looked about 200 yards. I heard Aurelio take a deep breath then he leapt out of the Endurance. He glided towards the station at medium speed. Finally after 20 minutes, he made contact with the station and latched the cable onto a grip bar, he pulled on it to make sure it was secured.

"Alright were good to go!" Aurelio said through the EVA suit's com-link.

"Okay let's go," Christopher said. "Oh and make sure you don't lose your gun."

I tighten my gun strap over my EVA suit. Then I looked up to see everyone a head of me making their way towards the station. I stepped to the edge of the air lock and look into the never ending space bellow and it slightly unnerved me. I took a deep breath then I looked to my left to see Primus a gas giant that the Terra orbits. I grabbed hold of the cable and started pulling myself across. We are in space there is no gravity to pull me down, I told myself.

"Hurry up Tanner!" The Captain yelled at me through the com-link as he continued to pull himself towards the station.

I pulled myself in strides and caught up to Alaster. Then I slowed back down and we reached the Terra 30 minutes later. I grabbed hold of the grip bar.

"Everyone still have their weapons?" Lt. Harley asked.

He looked at Aurelio and he showed his weapon an NSG 23 Assault Rifle. Next he looked over at Alaster and he showed an MK221 Tactical Shotgun. Then he looked at me and I showed him my Pulse Rifle. He nodded his head then he pulled a lever and the air lock opened. We all floated in and I tried to make sure my feet were facing the floor. Then all of a sudden we all fell to the floor with a thud.

"Harley why did you closes the fucking air lock?!" Christopher shouted.

"I didn't do it," He said. "No one is even close to it sir."

I got up and saw that Harley was telling the truth for we were all closer to the door leading into the station. I walked over to Alaster and helped him up then I helped up Aurelio as Harley picked up the Captain. I took off my EVA suit and set it down in the corner of the room. Then I put my ballistic helmet back on. I turn around to see every one back in our black M3 Pattern Personal armor.

"Endurance are you there?" Harley questioned over the com-link. "Come in Endurance…"

"Is something wrong lieutenant?" Christopher asked.

"The Endurance is not responding, sir." Harley answered in a distress tone.

"Oh shit, if can't contact the Endurance we can't report to High Command." Alaster said.

"Fuck you're right." Christopher said in annoyed tone.

"Maybe this is why the distress call was so scrambled." Aurelio add in.

"Let gather info then." I said.

"That is a good idea Tanner." Harley commented

I nodded my head and readied my Pulse Rifle.

"Alright lets go, Alaster you take point." Christopher commanded as the door slide open to show a dimly lit area with only red emergency lights lighting the area.

I got an ominous feeling from all of it, I walked out and kneeled aiming my gun into the darkness on the left, Alaster took middle with his shotgun at the ready, and Aurelio took right flank with his assault rifle. I turned my flashlight on and Alaster moved up. I and Aurelio moved up with him and we were followed by Christopher and Harley. We arrived in a room that led two ways.

"Which way do we go?" Aurelio asked.

I pulled my motion tracker and pointed it in each direction. Nothing appeared on the radar. I turn to see the Captain looking at me, I shook my head. He swore under his breath. I put the tracker back into its holster.

"Let's go right." Christopher said. "Joseph you enter last."

Alaster entered the corridor first followed by Aurelio, next was Christopher, after him Harley followed and then I followed him. The corridor was dark and this time our only source of light were the flashlights on our backs. It was so quiet I could hear our footsteps echoing and our breathing. We arrived in a larger hallway and fanned out. I walked over to a door and pressed some buttons on the wall pad but nothing happen. This part of the station must be dead, I thought. Then a scream came from behind me and I turned around hell fast and aimed my pulse rifle at Harley's chest.

"What the hell man!" Aurelio yelled.

"Sorry I got scared by the fire as it rushed out of the pipe." He said as behind him the fire shot out again.

I took a deep breath and lowered my weapon. Aurelio was shaking his head and Alaster was smirking. I walked towards Harley to see the floor was missing some panels. Got to find another way around this, I thought. I looked to my right, I found nothing then I looked left and saw a vent.

"Maybe we can use that." I called out and pointed at it.

Harley looked over at the vent then he looked across the gap to another vent. "That must lead to that one over there."

"Alright then we use the vents," Christopher said as he looked towards Alaster. "Alaster you go first."

He nodded his head and walked over to the vent. He slung his shotgun over his shoulder and got on all fours and crawled into the vent. We waited for a few minutes then I heard coughing coming from inside the vent.

"York you alright?" Christopher questioned through the com-link.

"Is he okay?" Aurelio asked.

"He says "It very dusty"." Christopher said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

I was watching the other vent then I saw Alaster crawl out of it. Me and Aurelio took up a defensive position watching the hallway. Christopher crawled into the vent, next was Harley then it was Aurelio's turn. I moved closer to the vent still watching the hallway. Then I heard a thud echo through the hallway.


End file.
